Now Until the End of Eternity
by Songorita
Summary: An old Duck who happens to be related to another joins the others at Eden Hall. A certain Duck sets his eyes on the old, but new friend, but will he be able to hand the dark past that comes with knowing and will be admit how he really feels.PortmanOC.
1. Acting Strange

**((A/N: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. Please excuse any mistakes and errors that I know will be in the story, also forgive me if any character is OOC. Anything in –Italic- is in thought. Hope you like it and no flames please. If you don't like it that's okay, but if you do then that's cool too. Also I don't know how long any of these chapters will be.))**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Acting Strange**

A loud bell rang though Eden Hall, signaling the ending of school for the day. Doors flew open as students quickly made their way though the halls.

"Finally!" Dean Portman, fellow hockey team member of the Ducks and deadly Bash Brother yelled out loud as he exited his last class of the day.

School had started about two weeks ago and already he hated it, the teachers were already piling them with mountains of homework along with the hard practices their couch was giving them, along with the Varsity hockey team still continued to pick on the Ducks, even though it was the Ducks Sophomore year.

"It's wasn't so bad Portman" Charlie Conway, caption of the Ducks said as they continued down the hall towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"Anyway, have any of you guys noticed a certain Bash Brother has been rather quite and lost in thought lately?" Charlie asked as he and the Ducks gathered their food before sitting down at their usual table.

"Now that you mention it" Adam said as he sat down, soon followed the rest of the Ducks.

"Fulton has been acting rather strange lately" he continued as he took a bite out of what appeared to be pasta, well, at least he hoped, "Has he said anything to you Portman, you know since you are rooming with him this time?" Adam asked the large enforcer.

Portman, who had a fork in mid air slowly set it down on his plate before sighing while shaking his head, silently truth be told he was concerned for his best friend.

"No" Portman said as he seemed to pause for a moment. "He's been very quite lately and I often find him sitting in our dorm room deep in thought and in silence, when usually we would have music blasting" he said.

"I hope he's alright" Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney said as her best friend Connie Moreau nods in agreement.

"By the way" Connie said as she looks around the table, "Where is Fulton?"

"Who knows, taking a leek maybe" Averman says as the rest of the Ducks turn and look at him, all yelling out "Averman!" None of them really wanted to hear something like that while they were eating.

"What?!" Averman says as he looks around innocently while the rest of the Ducks continue to wonder and worry about their fellow teammate and fellow Bash Brother Fulton Reed.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you like it, Review and message. If you don't like it then please, no flames.))**


	2. Letter from a Duck

**Chapter 2: Letter from a Duck**

The next day at breakfast the Ducks were once again sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hey dude, what you reading?" Portman asked as he sat down next to his best friend who appeared to be reading some paper.

"A letter" Fulton answered simply, not taking his eyes off of the letter in front of him before he finishes it and folds it and puts it into his front vest pocket.

"Really, from who?" Russ asked who was sitting next to Averman.

"Frankie" Fulton said as he smiled before taking a bite of his food.

-_Frankie?-_ Portman asks in confusion. He had no idea who this Frankie person was and he couldn't recall Fulton ever mentioning anyone by that name.

Although, now that he thought about it, he did recall seeing Fulton wear a pair of dog-like army tags around his neck with the name 'Frankie' on it when he first met him during the time they played as Team USA.

At that point, Portman had to wonder about his new teammate and wondering why he would be wearing something that had a guys name on it. He didn't get to ask about it thou because at the time Couch Bombay had turned into what the Ducks had called him 'Caption Blood'.

"Frankie!" a few of the Ducks yelled out in either disbelief or shock.

"No way, how is Frankie? I mean it's been years since we last saw-"Charlie started, but as imminently cut off by Connie.

"Does Frankie know about Hans?" Connie asked as all the Ducks got sad looks on their faces. It had been exactly one year after their friend and mentor Hans died, the man who taught the Ducks how to fly.

Fulton let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yeah, Frankie knows, but hasn't been to see him yet, been depressed about not seeing him" Fulton continued as the Ducks nodded.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt" Julie says as she and some of the rest of the Ducks look around in confusion, at least the new Ducks.

"Who is Frankie?" Julie asks, voicing the other Ducks question.

"Frankie's one of the original D-5 Ducks" Charlie said, being the first one to overcome the shock.

"Not only that, but Frankie is the one that taught Fulton how to do his slap shot, of course Frankie's slap shot is a lot more powerful" Adam said, picking up where Charlie left off.

Averman let out a small laugh, "Yeah, what's also funny is that Portman is Frankie's replacement. To bad champ, you're a replacement" Averman said, but immediately stopped laughing at seeing the glare and threaten look from Portman.

"What do you mean a replacement?" Portman asked as he glared at Averman before looking at Charlie.

"Well, Frankie not only a more powerful slap shot then Fulton, but was also an enforcer, damn good one too. I mean you should have seen how Fulton and Frankie took down the other teams, it was like playing Iceland all over again" Charlie said as the Ducks winced at remembering how brutal the game with Iceland was.

"Well, if this Frankie person is so good, where is he?" Russ asked as the D-5 Ducks who shrugged, besides Fulton.

"Tell you the truth, we don't know" Adam said as the Ducks turned and looked at Fulton.

"Where was Frankie? How come Frankie wasn't on Team USA with us or here last year and what's the letter about?" Guy said, asking all the questions the D-5 Ducks were thinking.

Fulton became silent for several moments, "Frankie's going to be coming to Eden Hall" he said as he smiled, seemingly ignoring the first few question.

"No way, awesome!" yelled the D-5 Ducks. "When?" Adam asked.

"About a week, maybe two" Fulton answered as he got up and walked away to a trash can and dumped his remaining food before leaving without another word.

"I can't believe it, Frankie's coming back" Connie said happily as the D-5 Ducks nodded.

As the Ducks gather up their things to head to class they all seem to realize several minutes later that Fulton had avoid answering their questions.

The question on where Frankie has been and why Frankie wasn't on the team when they played as Team USA, why wasn't Frankie here with them last year, and more importantly, why wasn't Frankie here with them now.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it, you know the drill. Review, message, and no flames please.))**


	3. New to Eden Hall

**Chapter 3: New to Eden Hall**

Two weeks had pasted since Fulton had gotten the letter from Frankie and by then all of the Ducks were either excited, happy, curious or all of the above.

During that time, the original D-5 Ducks were telling stories of how brutal Frankie could be on the ice; especially when both Fulton and Frankie were on it. When both were on the ice they became unstoppable and in Frankie's case showed no mercy to the other team. Averman liked to pointing out that Frankie had anger issues.

It was almost 4:00pm when Portman found himself rushing through the halls, crashing and bumping into people on the way. "Damn, I so can't be late again" Portman said as he cursed to himself.

"Couch will fry my ass and make me do laps for a week" he said as he continued to rush though the hall before turning a corner when suddenly.

CRASH! Both Portman and whoever he had run into had fallen to the floor, hard.

–_Damn- _Portman said to himself, trying to regain his breathing after having the wind being knocked out of him, and here he thought that only happened when on the ice.

Portman quickly stood up quickly, preparing to yell at the idiot who had run into him, although it was most likely his fault.

"Hey! Watch where your-" he was immediately cut off guard at what he saw before him, for there standing in front of him was someone he could only describe as an angel.

The girl he had run into carefully stud up while placing her left hand against the wall for support. The girl was tall, maybe about a head shorter them him, making her as tall as Fulton, or so he guessed.

The girl had long silk pitch black hair that when to her mid-back, she was wearing a short black tank top that showed off her killer stomach.

She also wore a pair of hip-hugger black leather jeans, and he could help admit that those pants hugged her curves very nicely. There was also a silver dangling belt and left part of her leg was a hart with the initials CND.

She wore a pair of black tinted sunglasses that left him wondering what color her eyes were and her rosy red lips almost seem to be taunting him to kiss them. She also wore dog-tags around her neck and there appeared to be a name on it, but he couldn't see and on her upper left arm was a tattoo that seems to wrap around her arm.

"…Going" Portman said finishing his previous sentence after shaking himself out of his daze. "Sorry about that baby, your new around here aren't you?" he asked as he looks her up and down, making sure to take in every detail, but also feeling quite stupid.

-_Of course she was new, I would have her a long time ago if she wasn't- he thought to himself_.-

The girl smiled as she looked up at Portman, showing off her pear white teeth.

When seeing her smile he almost swore his heat skipped a beat, but quickly ignored it.

"Yeah" she answer, her voice sounding like heaven itself. "I'm new here. Name's Francesca" she says as she extends her hand to Portman, who gently shook it, mentally making a note at how soft her skin was.

"Dean Portman" he answers as she smiles and nods her head before letting go of his hand.

"Well, Mr. Portman, I do believe our conversation will have to end, for I believe you are going to be late" she said as Portman got a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" he said before remembering he had practice, "Ah damn! Gotta go. Later" he said as he quickly moved pasted her and rush down the hall, but not before glancing back at her one more time, noticing that she had began walking, her left hand softly gliding against the wall and all the while thinking.

-_Damn she was fine-_

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it, you know what to do. Review, message, and no flames.))**


	4. Meeting Frankie, Finally!

**Chapter 4: Meeting Frankie, Finally!**

"Man Portman, you're going to be doing laps for a week!" Charlie said after practice as a few of the Ducks laughed while they started to change out of their hockey gear.

"What made you late this time, no wait, let me guess. You fell asleep; no you were terrorizing the Varsity?" Averman said, but stopped at seeing the glare from Portman once again.

"Shut up Averman before I pound you, and sadly no, I wasn't terrorizing the Varsity, although I should have" Portman said now that he was thinking about it.

"Anyway, no I met a girl" he said as he smirked.

"A girl? Figures, I mean it's always girls with you an-" Averman said, but was cut off when the Ducks all looked at him before yelling, "Averman!"

"Was she hot?" Fulton asked, while quickly finishing getting dressed, obviously he was in a rush.

Portman turned his attention to Fulton and nods with a smirk, once again noticing the dog-tags around Fulton's neck that he never took off.

"Oh yeah, she was hot" he said as he finished getting dressed.

"Hey Fulton, when's Frankie getting here?" Adam asked has he and the rest of the Ducks finished.

"Already here, said we could all head over to Frankie's dorm room after practice. Said bring the new Ducks as well" Fulton said as he waited for the rest to finish.

"Great, lets the girls and head over" Guy said as the Ducks nod before walking out of the locker room.

"Hey girls" Charlie greeted at seeing the female Ducks exiting their locker room, fully dressed.

"We're going to go see Frankie, so come on" Charlie said as they nodded while they followed Fulton.

While following Fulton the Ducks noticed that Fulton was leading them though the JV Hockey team dorms.

"Frankie's room is just two doors from our Portman" Fulton said to Portman who was walking beside him.

"Cool, I've wanted to meet this Frankie person for some time now, sounds really cool" Portman said as he and the rest of the Ducks stopped in fort of the door.

"Hey Frankie, you in there?" Fulton asked as he knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes, but it seemed no one was answering.

"Maybe Frankie went to get something to eat, you know like we should" Averman said while Fulton knocked again.

"Come on man, you know Frankie wouldn't bail on us" Goldberg said.

"Didn't stop Frankie before" Averman said before immediately realizing his mistake.

Before anyone could react, Fulton had turned around and grabbed Averman by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Shut up Averman, you don't know what you're talking about. Say something like that again and I'll beat your ass" Fulton threatened, obviously very pissed off.

"Wow man, take it easy" Portman said, while trying to calm his friend down.

_-Man, Fulton's really protective over this Frankie guy-_ Portman said to himself as Fulton let go of Averman's shirt before turning back to the door and soon walking in without knocking this time.

The others soon followed behind him, thou slightly hesitant, none of them wanted to be on the reversed end when Fulton was pissed.

Inside was a single dorm room, looked like every other room in the school, bed on the right side of the room, desk on the left, etc. It was obvious that Frankie wasn't sharing a room. Lucky bastard. Anyway, Frankie's room pretty much resembled Portman and Fulton's room.

Room covered in posters, large stereo, things like that. The only difference between the rooms was that Frankie's was actually clean. Shocking, I know. I mean, what teenager's room is clean…well, besides Adams.

The Ducks soon broke apart, sitting on either the bed, chairs or anywhere else they could find.

"Frankie, where are ya?" Fulton asked as he looked around the room.

Just then the door, which most likely lead to the bathroom opened and a person stepped out.

Portman felt his heart stop and his jaws drop at who was standing there in front of the doorway.

Fulton smiled as he started at the person in the doorway, "Frankie" he whispered.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and message and no flames please.))**


	5. My Sister, My Twin

**Chapter 5: My Sister, My Twin**

Portman stood there staring in complete shock, for standing in the doorway was the girl he had literally ran into a few hours before. The girl that had not left his mind since their meeting earlier, a girl named, "Francesca" he whispered softly as he noticed that this time her sunglasses were off, showing her sapphire blue eyes.

**((A/N: Picture of Francesca/Frankie in profile.))**

Fulton and Frankie stared at each other for a few moments before she happily laughed before throwing her arms around Fulton's neck, hugging him close, which he returned.

"Damn Frankie, I missed you" Fulton said happily as Frankie pulled back from the embrace.

"I missed you too" she said before she turned to the Ducks. "Well" she said to them, "Where's my greeting D-5?" she said as the Ducks quickly got up and soon tackling her in hugs, expect for the new Ducks.

"Man Frankie, where you been?" Charlie asked, soon followed with multiple questions.

"Come on guys, I believe introductions are in order" Connie says as Fulton wraps his arm around Frankie's shoulder.

The rest the ducks, who were either confused or in shock quickly overcame it.

"Wait" Russ said in confusion. "Frankie is a girl?" obviously lost, "I mean all that stuff you told about Frankie and Frankie ends up being a girl."

"Yes!" Julie said as she and Connie high fived happily, "Now were not the only girls anymore."

"A girl?" Luis said as he looks the girl up and down, and by the look on his face and in his eyes he liked what he was seeing, "A very beautiful girl" he said to himself.

"Frankie, his is Dwayne Robertson, also known as Cowboy" he said moving Frankie's body towards Dwayne.

"Mama" Dwayne said while tipping his hat off to her.

"Russ Tyler, Luis Mendoza" Fulton said as he continued to move her so that she was facing each boy. "Greetings, my beautiful flower" Luis said while still eyeing her, while reach out to most likely kiss her hand.

"Back off Mendoza" Fulton threatened, his arms still wrapped around Frankie's shoulder.

"This is Julie "The Cat" Gaffney our other goalie, Ken Wu" he said, but before he continued Frankie cut him off.

"The figure skater?" she asked confused. "Yeah" he said as he turns towards Portman, "And this is-"

"Dean Portman, enforcer and fellow Bash Brother" she says as she smiles at Portman.

"You remember" Fulton asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him earlier, literally I might add" Frankie said as she laughs.

Fulton looked between Frankie and Portman before remembering something that Portman said earlier after practice.

"Wait! Is this the girl that you said was hot earlier?" Fulton asked wide eyed as it finally dawned on him.

Portman rubs the back of his head slightly, "Yeah, but she said her name was Francesca" Portman said as he looked between Fulton and Frankie.

"Damn Portman, you were eyeing Fulton's girl" Russ said as he laughed.

Silence seen to cover the room as the Ducks all looked at Fulton and Frankie who had either a disgusted or horrified look.

Suddenly, both Fulton and Frankie burst out laughing along with the original D-5 Ducks.

"You-you think Frankie Fulton's girlfriend" Charlie said between fits of laughter.

"She's my sister, my twin in fact" Fulton said as some of the Ducks eyes get as huge as baseballs.

"Your sister!" the new Ducks yell while Portman's jaw's drop.

-_His sister! Shit! Not good-_ he cursed.

"But Portman said her name was Francesca" Luis said once the Ducks stopped laughing.

"It is, but my full name is Francesca 'Frankie' Jade Reed" Frankie said as she laughs.

"So Frankie, where were you during the time when we were Team USA, we could have used you and where were you last year? Adam asked.

When Adam asked this both Fulton and Frankie got quite.

"Let's just same I had some things to take care of" she said with a hint of sadness.

"What did-" Connie started, but was cut off by Fulton.

"Don't ask" Fulton says and judging by the tone of his voice he was saying 'drop the subject'.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry" Goldberg says, braking the silence the seem to have creped in.

"Me too" Charlie agreed, "Let's go get something to eat, you coming Frankie?" Charlie asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here, but I'll see you guys later" she said as she smiled.

"Me too, Frankie and I got some catching up to do" Fulton said as Charlie nods.

"Alright, later Frankie, good to have you back on the team" he said as he walks out the door followed by the rest of the Ducks.

"See ya Fulton" Portman says as he nods before looking at Frankie, "Frankie" he said before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

As he followed the rest of the Ducks the same thing kept repeating though his mind,

-_She's his sister-_

As soon as the door closed Frankie turned to face her brother, a sad and serious look now took over her once happy expression.

"They don't know do they?" Frankie asked as Fulton shook his head.

"No" Fulton said sadly as he draws his sister into an embrace, her head berried into his shoulder.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell them, but you know their going to find out. You can't hide it forever you know" Fulton says as he felt Frankie nod her head against his shoulder.

"I know, it just hard. You think I'd be over it by now" she whispered as Fulton just nodded his head while rubbing her back, attempting to comfort his sister.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and message and no flames please.))**


	6. What The Hell Was That For!

**Chapter 6: What The Hell Was That For?**

"So what do you guys think of Frankie?" Charlie asked as he and the rest of the Ducks (minus Fulton and Frankie) sat down at their usual table for breakfast the next morning, which happened to be a Thursday.

"I like her she seems to be very nice, plus she's a Duck" Julie said with a smile as the others nod.

"Hey Charlie?" Adam asked catching his caption's attention who sat beside him. "Did you or any of the other Ducks notice something strange about Frankie?" he asked as the D-5 Ducks nodded.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice something different about her…I just can't put my finger on it" Charlie said, but before he could continue that thought Luis interrupted him.

"Yeah, I like her" Luis commented picking up the conversation Julie had started as he took a bite out of what maybe could be described as scrambled eggs.

"Luis, you like anything so long as it as a long pair of legs" Connie commented as Julie laughed before gave her a high five.

"Hey! I recent" Luis said as he frowned.

"Don't let Fulton hear you say that Casanova, Francesca is his sister after all" Portman said as he used his fork to push his food around his plate.

"Your one to talk Portman, you were the one that was eyeballing her yesterday or did you forget" Russ said as Portman glared at him.

"I also wouldn't call Frankie 'Francesca'. She hates it when people call her by her full name" Adam said as he recalled when called Frankie by her name when he was first starting out as a Duck. He winced at the memory or the possible injuries he would have gotten Fulton hadn't been there.

"Shut up" Portman with a glare, he was still slightly upset that he hit on his best friends sister. I mean, it was his best friends' **sister**; there was no way Fulton would allow him to go out with her.

Before he could continue thinking about how Fulton would kill him for even looking at his sister, given his reputation with women a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning Dean" Frankie said as she sat down next to him, she once again wearing her sunglasses, which she seemed to always be wearing.

She smiled at him after setting her bag down beside her as Fulton sat on the other side of her, "Ducks" she nods at the other Ducks in greeting.

"Morning" the Ducks reply as they continue to eat.

"So how have you been Frankie?" Connie asked as she turned her attention from Guy to Frankie.

"I could be better, have you been keeping my boys in line?" she asked before she continued, "Anyway, great job on beating the Varsity last year" Frankie said as the Ducks smile.

Connie smiled happily, "Trying to anyway, Julie's been a big help" she said as Julie nods with a smile.

"You know about that?" Guy asked who sat beside Connie.

"Good to know" Frankie said as she gave a small laugh before turning her attention to Guy.

"Oh I know all about it, I know about the incident with the fire ants, the freezing of the Varsity clothes, although I don't approve that you did it to Cake-eaters clothes" she said as she looked at Charlie while Adam just smiled.

"Uh-yeah, about that" Charlie said sheepishly, but Frankie continued.

"I also know about Dean's little strip show in the penalty box" she said, causing Portman to smirk at the memory.

"I also know about your attitude towards Couch Orion when you quite the team" she said before looking at Fulton, "Which remind me" she said slapping Fulton in the back of the head.

Fulton gave a loud grunt before turning and glaring at his sister, "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for quitting the team in the first place, you should have known better" she said before looking at Charlie, "That goes for you too Spazway, you should have known better that just because the coach took away the 'C' doesn't mean he took away the person who earned it. I'd hit you as well, but your out of arms reach" she said as Fulton continued to glare at her a few moments before turning back to his food.

"Yeah" Charlie said as he smiles, but also slightly creped at how she said almost the same thing or as close to the same thing that Hans said before he died "And you don't know how glad I am about that" he said as Frankie turns and looks at Adam.

"Would you please?" she asked him as he smiles at her before smacking Charlie in the back of the head.

"Ah!" Charlie yelled out as Adam hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!" he yelled as Adam looked at him innocently.

"What, she said please. Besides, Frankie is scary when she's angry" Adam admitted as he gave a nervous laugh as Charlie nodded, "True."

"Anyway, we better get to class, they start in a few minutes" Julie said as the Ducks nod before standing up and tossing their trays and exiting the cafeteria.

A few minutes later the Ducks went their separate ways so that the only remaining ones were Fulton, Portman and Frankie, who was walking between the two Bash Brothers, her arms linked with her brothers.

"Damnit!" Frankie cursed as she stopped, causing the other two to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Fulton asked as he turns to face his sister. "Fulton, I forgot my bag. Do you think you could…" she trails off, but was interrupted by Fulton who just smiled.

"You don't even have to ask, I'll go get it, you go on ahead and just make sure you stay with Portman" Fulton says as he removes Frankie's arm from his before taking her other hand and placing it on Portman's arm before looking at Portman who was looking at him in confusion.

"Watch out for her, don't want her running into the Varsity just yet" Fulton said as Portman nods, figuring that he put her hand on his arm so she wouldn't get lost in the crowed on their way to class, I mean it was her first day after all.

"Don't worry so much Tank" Frankie said using the old nickname she used when she was younger.

"I'll be fine, besides, I've got the big bad Bash Brother to protect me" she said as she linked her arm with Portman.

"Alright, see you in a second" Fulton said as he turned and ran back towards the cafeteria while Portman and Frankie continued towards their class.

They were silent for a few moments before Portman finally decided to break it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Fulton's sister that first time we met?" he asked as they both continued down the hall.

"You never asked and besides, he's my twin, I thought you would notice. Besides the only thing that's different between us is the fact that I have blue eyes while he has dark brown" she said as Portman nodded that was true that that he thought about it.

"Guess your right" he said as they walked into class before he walked over to his seat, "You can sit between Fulton and me" he said as she nodded before placing her hand on the desk next to his and moved around it and sat down.

A few minutes later Fulton walked into class with Frankie's bag, "Here you go Siren" he said using his own nickname for her, which caused her to smile happily.

"Well, Mr. Portman, Mr. Reed" Mr. Barber said as he turned his attention towards the class. "Good to see you both on time" he said as he looks at Frankie. "Let's hope you aren't like your brother Ms. Reed, he has a tendency for tardiness" he said before turning to the whiteboard.

"One can only hope" Frankie commented, causing Fulton and Portman to smirk.

"Now, if you get your books and turn to…" he began as class continued to drag on and on.

**

* * *

((A/N: Ending it there, hope you liked it. Review, message and please, no flames.))**


	7. She What!

**Chapter 7: She What?!**

* * *

The day seen to go by fast for Portman, which he was thankful for, except for the mountain of homework that the teachers once again gave him, he also noticed that every class he had with Fulton, which was a total of three, he would have Frankie as well.

It appeared that Fulton and Frankie had the same schedule.

"You coming to practice Siren" Fulton asked later on that day after classes as he made his way towards the gym.

"You mean come to practice just to hear the over stressed Coach Orion yell and scream at you and the rest of the Ducks, where there might be a possible chance that someone will end up in the nurses with a bruise, cuts or with a broken bone?" she asked as Fulton looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I'm coming, wouldn't miss it for the world" she said as she laughed as Fulton smiled and gave his sister a side hug.

"Good, let's go. Don't want to be late or else Coach will make me do laps" Fulton said as he led the way to the gym.

Once in the gym Fulton let Frankie over to the side bleachers nearest to the lockers and motioned for her to sit down once seated he placed his bag next to hers.

"Okay, I'm going to go get chanced, so I'll be right back" Fulton said as Frankie nodded as he kissed her on his forehead before turning and heading off towards the lockers.

Practice started a few minutes later with simple warm ups like laps and shooting the puck around while Coach Orion was shouting out commands here and there while the ducks practiced.

"Frankie duck!" Portman yelled along with the other Ducks who were playing a game against each other when they realized that Fulton had the puck and was shooting if off with his slap shot, unfortunately, his aim was a little off so instead of heading towards the goal it was heading toward Frankie.

Frankie, who had looking away at the time immediately turned her attention towards the area when she heard Portman yell.

The puck continued to fly a full speed heading towards her head when her hand shot up into the air like a bullet, catching the speeding puck in her right hand.

The new Ducks stud in shock at what they just saw, besides Fulton. Frankie had never done that before and there was only one person that was able to catch Fulton's slap shot and that was a goalie of Iceland and he was wearing gloves at the time.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark" Averman commented as the Ducks nodded in disbelief along with their coach.

"Alright back to work" Coach Orion called out, snapping the ducks out of their shock as Frankie threw the puck back into the area.

"Conway!" Coach Orion called out as the Caption of the Ducks skated over.

"Yeah Coach?" Charlie asked as he removed his helmet.

"Do you know who that girl is on the bleachers that catch the puck?" he asks gesturing towards Frankie, who was now watching the practice, still wearing her sunglasses and looking at the hand she catch the puck in, it most likely was bruised pretty bad. "You need to work on that dear brother" she called out to whoever her brother was.

"Oh that's Frankie Reed" he said as he smiles.

"Frankie Reed?" Orion asks as Charlie nods.

"Yeah, her real name is Francesca 'Frankie' Jade Reed, Fulton's twin she was on the team when we were the D-5 Ducks. Even taught Fulton how to do his slap shot and was an enforcer. She's also staying in the JV Hockey team dorms, although I'm wondering why since she's not out here with us" Charlie continued as Coach Orion nods.

"Thanks, now back to work" Orion nodded as he skated over towards Frankie.

"Ms. Reed" Orion said as he stopped in front of her, "I'm Coach Ted Orion that was an amazing thing you did, tell me why aren't you on the team? I was told you're staying in the JV dorms and was once a Duck. So why aren't you on the ice?" he asked in his usual stern tone of voice as Frankie looked from the arena to the floor.

"I am a Duck Coach. Once a Duck, always a Duck, jersey or not" she said as she turned and looked at Orion.

Coach Orion gave a silent nod; he liked this girl's attitude. She would have been good to have around when Charlie quit the team last year.

"And as for the answer to your question Coach" Frankie said after several long moments, "I don't play hockey anymore" she said sadly as she looked down at the floor.

Orion watched the girl, Frankie for several moments, it was obvious she wanted to play and that it saddened her that she couldn't, but there was apparently a reason why she wasn't playing now.

"Very well, if you decided to join the team later let me know" he said as she nods before he turns and skates back towards the Ducks who were still practicing, but on occasion turn and glance their direction.

"Hey Coach?" Charlie asked as he skated over, pulling the top of his left off so he could talk, "What did she say?"

Coach Orion turned his attention towards Charlie and remained silent for a few moments, wondering if he should tell him or not.

"Ms. Reed has informed me that she no longer plays hockey anymore" Coach Orion said as Charlie's eyes grow as big as baseballs.

"What?!" Charlie yells in shock and disbelief, "I mean that's impossible" he said as he looks towards Frankie before looking back at Coach, who by the look on his face wasn't lying.

"Your serious, she said she doesn't play anymore" he asked, silently hoping he just heard wrong, but when Coach Orion merely nods his silent hope faded.

"I don't believe it, I mean me when it comes to playing hockey she's like me" Charlie said as he sighs.

Coach Orion remind silent just watching Charlie before looking at Frankie, if that was true and she did have just as much passion and love for the game as Charlie, who he could say loved the game with a greatest passion he ever knew then it must have been really something if she was no longer playing.

"Get back to work Conway" Coach Orion ordered as Charlie lowered his helmet and skated off.

"Hey Charlie" Adam said as he skated up to Charlie, noticing his caption shock and disbelief expression on his face, "You okay?"

"I'm not sure" Charlie said after a few moments of silence, "Coach just told me that Frankie doesn't play anymore" he said as Adam mirrors his expression just moments before, minus the yelling of 'what'.

"Yeah I know, I mean you knew how Frankie is when it comes to hockey, she loves the game. Now why would she give it up? I don't know about you, but I have a feeling there's more to the story then that, and Fulton knows it" he says before looking up at Fulton who had skated over towards Frankie, along with Portman to talk to her.

"Think we should ask Fulton about it?" Adam asked, he too was concerned about this, Frankie after all was their friend and was a Duck and Ducks always look out for each other.

"Not yet, let's wait a few days. Maybe she's just waiting awhile before she joins" Charlie said, silently hoping that he was right, but had suspicious feeling that he was wrong.

Adam gave a nod in agreement, but before they could continue their conversation Coach Orion blew the whistle signaling the end of practice.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Hope you liked it. You know what to do. I'll try to update soon. Review, message and no flames.))


	8. Run In With Varsity

**((A/N: Before I begin I want to say thank you to all those who read my stories, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Run In With Varsity

A few days pasted and soon it was Friday and the day was almost over. Connie, Julie, Fulton and Frankie silently waited for the bell to ring to signal the begging on lunch before finally finishing up for the day.

"You go on ahead Tank, I'll wait for Connie and Julie" Frankie said as the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class.

Over the past few days after the practice incident Frankie had been getting along with the new Ducks. She had found that she got along well with Julie just as she does with Connie.

She enjoyed talking with Dwayne, Russ, Ken, and Luis who she found both sweet, in Dwayne and Ken's cause, and found Russ to be very amusing. She had laughed when he had told her how he met the Ducks, who were playing as Team USA.

Luis was also a very sweet guy, once he realized that it was pointless to hit on her and that if he valued his life whatsoever he wouldn't hit on her. Not to mention the death glares and threats he was receiving from both her brother and Portman.

Portman, now there was something. If you couldn't find her with Fulton you would most likely see her with Portman.

Over the past few days both Portman and Frankie had gotten closer and found that they had a lot of things in common, for example liking the same music, same sport, and he even found out that Frankie didn't only play hockey, but was doing martial arts, boxing, dancing (like jazz, hip-hop, tango, etc) and played the guitar, piano as well as sang, and they both seem to enjoy each other's company.

Although, sometimes when she had her back turned or attention somewhere else she could swear him stare at her, but every time she would turn and look at him he would look away.

"Aright, see you in a bit Siren" Fulton said as he grabbed his bag, but not before making sure that Frankie was standing by the door waiting for Connie and Julie to finish speaking with the teacher before he left and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Do you think you did on the test?" Julie they walked down the empty halls twenty minutes later with Frankie walking in between her and Connie.

"I think I did well on this test, I mean we did study all last week" she said to Julie before turning her attention to Frankie.

"So Frankie, how about you, how do you think you did on the test?"

"As well as can be expected" she said as she adjusted her black sunglass that she never took off.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Frankie?" Julie said, catching the Bash sisters' attention.

"Okay, shoot" Frankie said. "Well-" Julie started when out of nowhere an all too familiar voice, at least to Connie and Julie at least interrupted them, for there standing in front of them was the caption of the Varsity team Rick Riley, along with Cole and another one of his lackey.

"Well, look what we got here boys. The female Ducks are all alone and what's this, a new duck" Rick said as he eyed the tall dark haired women with want and lust in his eyes.

"Back off Riley, we don't have time for you" Julie says as she glares at Riley, not liking the look on his face.

"We've got a pretty one here" Riley says as he walks up to Frankie before grabbing hold of her face.

"Back off asswhole" Frankie said coldly as she slapped his hand away.

"We've got a feisty one here boys. I say we show these little ducks a good time, but this one's mine to play with" he said with a sickening smirk.

-_This isn't good_- is the thought that went though the girls mind as Riley suddenly lunged at Frankie, throwing a hard punch.

Thinking fast, Frankie grabbed hold of Riley's fist with her right hand before twisting her body so her back was pressed against his chest before she took her using her free arm, her left to elbow him in the stomach.

"Connie, get out of here" Frankie order Riley fell back onto the floor while Frankie defended herself against Cole and his friend who were after both Julie and her.

Connie hesitated for a long moment, but nodded before running towards the cafeteria as quickly as possible, but not before giving one more look behind her, just in time to see Julie get on the ground against the wall while Cole and his friend held Frankie's arms while Riley punched her repeatedly in the stomach.

Connie ran down the halls towards the cafeteria as fast as her legs could carry her, silently hoping and praying that she would run into one of the ducks. As she turned a corner she suddenly felt the wind out of her while a pair of arms gently held her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Connie, you alright?" a kind voice as with concern as Connie looked up with slight tears running down her face and soon met the face of Scot or Scooter, Julie's boyfriend and Varsity's goalie.

"Scooter" Connie said as she desperately tried to calm herself, "You have to help; Frankie and Julie are in trouble. It's Riley."

At hearing Connie say that his girlfriend was in trouble the kind expression on his face turned into a serious one.

"Go find the rest of the Ducks, I'll go help Julie and Connie" Scooter said as he moved away from Connie and ran down the hall that Connie had just come from.

Without hesitation Connie ran towards the cafeteria and for what seem to feel like forever she finally made it and ran though the doors, throwing them open.

At hearing the doors being thrown open the Ducks all looked up from their food, but instantly stud up at seeing the look on Connie's face.

Connie quickly ran over to Guy and threw her arms around his neck while crying on his shoulder. "You have to help, Julie and Frankie's in trouble. Riley…" she said, but only cried harder, making her not able to finish her sentence.

Hearing that Frankie and Julie were in trouble both Fulton and Portman shot up out of their seats and ran out of the room like a hat out of hell.

It only took a few minutes and by the time the Ducks got there Riley, Cole, and their other teammate were out cold on the ground with what appeared a few bruise, black eyes and busted lips.

Julie and Scooter stud together in an embrace. Julie's hair as messy and it appeared she had some bruises on her arms, but other then that was fine. Scooter also appeared to have had a few bruises, along with a busted lip.

"Siren you alright?" Fulton asked as he and Portman quickly walked over to Frankie who had bruises on her arms, stomach and a large bruise on the side of her face, apparently lousing her sunglasses and a bloody lip.

"I'm fine" she said as Fulton walked over to her and quickly drew her into a hug. "You sure, he didn't do anything did he?" Fulton asked with concern.

"No, no he didn't do anything. I'm okay, really" she said she smiled at him as Portman came over to Fulton and Frankie while Charlie was talking Julie and Scooter.

"Here you go baby" Portman said as he handed her her sunglasses, but all the while wondering about their conversation. Something about what those two said got had him concerned.

"Thanks Dean" she said as she smiled at him, causing his heart to once again skip a beat as she took them and put them on.

"We getter get out of here before they wake up, and class is about to start in a few" Frankie said as the Ducks looked at her as if she was crazy before nodding in agreement after several long moments.

The Ducks quickly turned around and walked away from Riley and the others, with Fulton, Portman and Frankie lagging behind a little, all the while Fulton's eyes not once leaving his sister as he took in her bruise.

Fulton turned and soon shared a look with Portman, who apparently had the same idea.

_-Varsity was going to pay-_

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Review, message and please no flames. Also once again thank you for those that read my stories.))


	9. An Old Friend

**((A/N: Before we begin I want to thank all those that have reviewed my story. I look forward each and every review. I also want to give special thanks to: awtr101fan, faxness-rulz, HermioneandMarcus, 1alex1 who constently review. Thanks all of you and I hope you enjoy the story.))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: An Old Friend

"This is unacceptable!" Mr. Riley yelled in anger at Dean Buckley's two days later after the incident in the hallway with his son and two of his friends.

Apparently Riley had told his father what happen, but it appeared that he left out the detail that he was sexually harassing Frankie and her two friends.

"This girl should be expelled from the school; her violent behavior isn't acceptable in this school! She is no better then those Ducks and that brother of hers!" Mr. Riley said while pointing at Frankie, who was sitting quietly in a large chair in front of Dean Buckley's desk with a calm expression on her face.

Of course she was wearing her usual pair of sunglasses, but also with her hair covering the left side of her face.

"Now Tom, there's no need to yell" Dean Buckley said in a calm tone, his hands folded neatly on top of his desk.

Mr. Riley gave a growl like noise before turning to look at Frankie, "You're going to pay for that. I swear I will sue you for everything you've got" he said threateningly.

Frankie was quite for several long moments, not even phased by Mr. Riley's words.

"I figured you'd feel this way, that's why I called my lawyer" she said as she stud up just as the door open and in walked Gordon Bombay, who as usual was dressed professionally in a suit and tie, long overcoat and of course he wouldn't be complete without a trusty brief case in hand.

"Good evening Dean Buckley, Mr. Riley" Bombay said as he stud beside Frankie.

"Gordon?" Dean Buckley said in surprise, this was something he wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a legal matter" Mr. Riley snapped, not very pleased to have Bombay here.

"It will be soon Mr. Riley if you continue threatening to sue my client" Bombay said in a professional tone.

"I also believe that sexual harassment is still illegal and my client is willing to sue your son and his friends" he continued as Mr. Riley suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"What sexual harassment?" Mr. Riley asked in rage, it was amazing that he didn't blow a blood vessel yet.

"Your son and his two friends sexually harassed my client and also inflicted injuries on her and another person in her party. Now, she has willingly agreed to drop all charges so long as you forget this whole thing" Bombay said as the room became silent.

"Fine" Mr. Riley said after several long moments as he glared at Bombay and Frankie.

"Come on Tom, I'll walk you to your car" Dean Buckley said as he stud up from his desk and walked over to Mr. Riley and lead him out the door, closing him behind him, allowing the two to talk.

Silence fell between the two as they watched the door closed before Frankie turned her attention to Bombay after moving her sunglasses to rest on top of her head as Bombay put his brief case down.

"Thanks Coach, you're the best" Frankie said with a smile as she hugged her old coach.

Bombay laughed as he returned the embrace before pulling back to get a good look at her, "Well, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well, I should hope so" she said with a smile as she looks down at herself before looking up at coach.

"I mean, it wasn't very long ago since you last saw me" she said before she realized what she had said and frowned.

"I know" Bombay said after several long moments of silence, "I got a call from Charlie a few days ago. He was wondering if I knew why you weren't with us during Team USA and why you were not here last year, or why you don't play now."

At hearing this Frankie's gaze wanders to the floor, not bearing to meet Bombay's eyes.

"They don't know, do they?" Bombay said after a few moments of silence, which in response he only got a shake of the head from Frankie.

"…No" she said in a low whisper. "I don't want them to know and if they knew at the time they would have tired to come see me and I couldn't afford that, you know that" she said still locking her gaze at the ground.

"I know," Bombay said again "But they have a right to know. The way they see you won't change if they knew that" he said as she nods her head.

"I know and I will tell them…just not yet. I mean, the only ones who knew about it were you, Fulton and Hans and the people that were involved" Frankie said as she sighs heavily.

"You still have nightmares, don't you" Bombay asked as Frankie looked up to meet his eye, her eyes showing something that he thought he'd never see again; fear.

She then quickly looked away from him, "…Yeah" she said as she bit her bottom lip as it took everything in her not to let her tears fall.

At seeing the look on Frankie's face, Bombay carefully pulled her into a comforting hug, silently hoping that it offered her the same comfort and safe feeling that Fulton seem to give to his beloved sister.

They stood there in an embrace before they broke away and smiled at each other.

"You know you can always call me if you ever need to talk, you know that right?" Bombay asked.

Frankie nodded as she lowered her sunglasses while Bombay picked up his brief case.

"Come on Frankie, let's go see the Ducks. I bet their wondering what's been going on" Bombay said with a smile as Frankie nods as he opens the door and both walk out with Bombay closing the door behind him.

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it, if not I'm sorry, but if so Review and message.))


	10. Beginning to Notice

**((A/N: Updating a little earlier then I planed, but hope you like it. Enjoy))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Beginning to Notice

Nothing much happened after the meeting in Dean Buckley's office and the surprise visit from Bombay, of course Varsity still picked on the Ducks with pranks here and there, but of course the Ducks got back at them for hurting the girls and the usual hockey games, in which the Ducks won, of course.

The months seem to have flown by and Frankie found herself to be a lot happier then she had been in a long time. She found herself talking a lot more, smiling and laughing.

She wasn't the only one who seemed to notice that she had become happier. Fulton noticed it as well; he also noticed that his sister was a lot happier especially when Portman was around.

It didn't take a genius with half a brain to figure out that his best friend, his teammate, and fellow Bash Brother liked his sister and it appeared that Frankie in turn liked him as well, which he found shocking due to past events, which he still hasn't revealed to the team yet.

Now, the question was, was he going to allow someone like Portman to date his sister. Portman maybe his best friend, but that didn't change the fact that he had a reputation with women.

As Fulton watched his sister talk to his best friend just down the hall he noticed something, usually when Portman was talking to someone, namely a girl he would not nod his head as if listening, but looking at him now he could tell that he was hanging on Frankie's every word, making sure he didn't miss a thing.

He also noticed that Portman's gaze didn't wander up and down her body like a piece of meat or how his gaze didn't wonder to another girl as she passed them in the hall and the biggest fact of all was that Portman hasn't went out with any girl since he met the girl he crashed into, who later happen to be Frankie.

He knew why Portman didn't ask his sister out or make a move on her, it was because she was his sister and he was his best friend and he knew if he found out Portman liked her he would kill him, just like any other guy that try to make a move on his sister.

Fulton gave a small chuckle before turning and heading towards his dorm room where he knew Portman would lead Frankie too.

Portman smiled as he listen to Frankie's every word, school had just ended for the day and both soon found themselves lost in conversation in just about anything.

Over the past few months Portman, along with the rest of the Ducks began noticing things about the Reed Twins. It was as if they were hiding something, something that they didn't want the rest of the Ducks to know about.

The Ducks also began noticing a few things about Frankie, mostly Portman then the others.

Portman began to notice that she always wore her sunglasses, even when she was in the class room or outside where it was cloudy or even when it was night outside, at first he thought it was just because she liked to ware them, but there was something else she wasn't telling him.

He also noticed that whenever they were walking in a group Frankie would have her arm linked with his arm, Fulton's or one of the Ducks that she trusted, well, maybe except Luis or Averman.

Not only did he notice that, but also the fact when she walked by herself, which wasn't very often, she would have her hand up against the wall as she walked, her hand slowly gliding along it, like some people do out of boredom.

Oh yeah, there was something that Fulton and Frankie weren't telling him and he and the Ducks were starting to question it. They were also questioning the fact why she doesn't play hockey anymore, yet she stays in the JV dorms.

Or the fact that when Frankie comes over to their room which usually has music so loud another state could hear it, Fulton would to the music down. It was still loud that other dorms might hear it, but it seemed low to him.

When he asked why he always did that, Fulton's reply was simply, "Frankie has sensitive ears."

"So Dean" came Frankie's voice, braking Portman out of his thoughts and causing him to smile. He also noticed that unlike the Ducks and everyone else she called him by his name instead of 'Portman'.

He continued to smile, he actually liked the thought of her calling him by his name "What are you doing this weekend, I mean it is Friday after all. I thought you'd have a date with some girl."

"And miss hanging out with you, no way baby" he replied as he gave a playful chuckle as wrapped his arm around Frankie's shoulder, which he noticed he did a lot over the past few months.

"Aw, aren't you just a sweetheart" Frankie said playfully as she wrapped her arm around his waist while she adjusted her bag on her free arm.

"So what are we doing then?" she asked as he continued to walk towards their dorms.

Portman gave a shrug, "The Ducks said there was some club for teens and they wanted to check it out. They also invited Scooter. We're meeting at the gate at 7:00 in front of the school" he said as Frankie nods.

"Cool, sounds like fun, by the way I'm heading to my dorm" Frankie replied as they stopped in front of her room, "I'll see you later tonight then, okay?" she asked.

Portman gave a small nod with a smile as he watched her enter her room and closing the door behind her. Portman continued to smile as he walked towards his dorm.

-_Maybe this is my chance- _he thought to himself before realizing something, he would have to deal with Fulton first. He mentally flinched as images of what his best friend would do to him when he found out he liked his sister.

-_That's going to hurt_- he said before he entered his room, were loud rock music met his ears.

* * *

((**A/N: Hope you like it, you might find out the secret in the next chapter. Review and message, no flames please.))**


	11. Die a Happy Man

**Chapter 11: Die a Happy Man**

A few hours later Portman and Fulton had finally finished their homework, well, more like Fulton finished his work while Dean just sat around. They were soon going to be meeting the Ducks in front of the school so they could all walk to the club together.

"Hey dude, it's almost time to meet the guys, let's go get Frankie" Fulton said as he stud up from his desk after checking the time.

"Okay man" Portman said as he got up from his bed and grabbed his leather jacket before following Fulton out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

As they neared Frankie's room they began to hear something inside her room, getting closer they soon realized that Frankie was singing, and beautifully Portman might add.

They stood there outside the door, which was open, just a crack so they could hear her singing and to Portman she sounded like an angel.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

_I miss you_

Upon listening closer as she finished the song Portman realized she was singing the song 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.

He wasn't a big fan of her singing, but had to admit Avril Lavigne was hot. Portman turned to glance at Fulton to see a sad expression. This song meant something, not only to Frankie, but to Fulton as well.

Portman raised an eyebrow in confusion before Fulton shook his head before silently knocking on the door. They could hear Frankie moving around the room before she finally opened the door.

Portman's jaws would have hit the ground if Fulton would not have been standing right next to him.

-_Wow! She looks amazing-_ was the only thought that came to his mind as he slowly took in her appearance.

Frankie stood there in a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a leather sapphire top that he assumed was spaghetti-strapped that was above her bellybutton. He also thought it would match her eyes perfectly if she weren't wearing her usual black sunglasses again.

She was also wear a shot black leather skirt with fishnet like leggings with black leather boots that came to the middle of her calf of her legs and on her left wrist was a black leather stud bracelet and of course her dog-tag necklace.

**((A/N: Picture of her club outfit in profile))**

"Hey bro, Dean" she said as she smiled, although Fulton could tell what his sister was really feeling; sadness.

As she closed and locked the door behind her before turning to face the two Bash Brothers, "Okay, let's go" she said as she linked her right arm with Fulton's left and began walking towards the front of the school.

They both walked a few minutes before noticing that Portman hadn't been following, turning around they found him still staring at her door.

"Um…is he okay?" she asked Fulton who merely gave a laugh.

"Yeah, he's okay. Hey Portman man, snap out of it!" Fulton yelled as Portman shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"My bad" Portman said as he walked over to the Reed Twins before they began walking again.

"You okay Portman?" Frankie asked with concern.

"Yeah baby, no worries" Portman said as he smiled at her to reassure her that he was fine.

"If you say so" she said before turning her attention in front on her.

"Frankie!" came the familiar voice of Connie and Julie as they ran over to her soon pulling her from Fulton.

The girls soon got on either side of Frankie, linking their arms together as they walked to the club.

"Oh my god Frankie, you look great" Connie said as she looked at her outfit, "Damn I hate you, I'd kill to have your body" she said as she whined playfully.

"Oh stop it you two, my body isn't any different from yours" Frankie said, trying not to blush.

"Are you kidding, you got a killer body, I bet Fulton has to beat the boys off you with a stick, a hockey stick might I add" Julie said as she laughed at Frankie's expression, despite the fact she was wearing her sunglass.

Fulton gave a small laugh as he and the rest of the Ducks walked behind the chatting girls.

"I think your sister just stole my girlfriend Fulton" Scooter said playfully as he laughed.

"I believe so" he said as he glanced at Portman out of the corner of his eye, soon noticing that Portman's gaze was locked on his sister back. He had been debiting with himself on weather the fact he should him date his sister or not guess he'll just have to see.

"Hey look guys there it is" Charlie said as they spotted a large building with loud music playing.

"Let's party!" Portman called out as the Ducks cheered before entering the club, not noticing that Frankie had pulled away from the girls to stay outside a few minutes, along with Fulton.

The Ducks were instantly greeted with loud music as they made their way to the side bar, where of course they served non-alcohol drinks.

"Hey guys, where's Fulton and Frankie?" Averman asked as he watched Luis began flirting with a girl right by him as the Ducks sat at the bar or in front of them in order to talk.

"Don't know, she was with us a minute ago" Connie said as she takes a drink of her water that she had just ordered.

"There they are" Julie said pointing towards the entrance to see Frankie and Fulton walking in, Frankie of course linked with his arm while he was telling her something.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Russ asked before turning his attention to a girl that just passed.

"Who knows" Adam commented as Julie and Connie both looked at each other before smiling.

"Come on" she Connie said as she and Julie got up and headed straight for Frankie and instantly pulled her away from Fulton.

"Come on lets dance" Julie said just as the previous song ended and soon started playing a new one.

Just as they reached the center of the dance floor the song 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul started blasting from the speakers as the three girls started dancing.

"Wow guys check out!" Averman said in disbelief as the Ducks turned their attention to the center of the dance floor.

Portman who had been sitting at the bar getting a drink turned his attention to the center of the dance floor.

What he saw made his eyes go wide, for there in the dance floor were the girls, who were dancing together in a fast pace, but he wasn't really paying attention to Julie or Connie, no it was Frankie that had his attention.

When she said she could dance he didn't the she could danced that good. Her body seem to moving with the fast pace, but yet still move with grace. He watched as her hips moved left and right while her arms moved around slowly, adding to her dancing. The dancing was down right hot and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

It appeared he wasn't the only one who had noticed the girls dancing; it appeared that every male in the entire club both since and those with girlfriends had their attention on the girls. It really made him mad at seeing guys look at Frankie like that.

As the song ended the girls walked over to bar where they guys were sitting, most of the ducks now off somewhere with girls, along with Fulton who seemed to be dancing with a pretty girl not to far away.

After staying at the bar for a few minutes Julie and Connie were able to drag their boyfriends out to the dance floor, leaving only Portman and Frankie at the bar.

"How come you're not dancing with a girl Dean?" Frankie asked as she set down her drink and turned on her stool so she could look at him, "And don't tell me that you can't dance because that's a lie. I know you can dance, I mean, you did strip in the penalty box, but I don't recommend it unless you want every girl in here to jump you along with every jealous male in here."

-_Including you_- Portman found himself thinking when she said that how if he started striping like he did in the penalty box he would have every girl on him.

"Just don't feel like dancing" he said after a long moment.

"Yeah right, come on" Frankie said as she stood up from her stool and grabbed Portman's hand before literally dragging him onto the dance floor.

_-Damn this girls strong-_ Portman thought as Frankie pulled him out on the dance floor, the crowed soon blocking them from view just as the song 'Temperature' by Sean Paul came loudly though the speakers.

Everyone seemed to fade away Frankie started to dance with him, her body pressed up against his as her body began to move with the music. As they began dancing his body instinctively began moving with hers as she turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest while his hands rested on her hips.

Portman felt his heart pound against his chest as their body's moved and grinded against each other that would make any man, who was not related to Frankie envy and hate him with a passion.

As they continued to dance, Frankie would continue to move and twist her body around and soon her back was once pressed against his chest, his arms now wrapped around her waist pulling her close while his chin rested on her shoulder.

_-I'd die a happy man_- Portman thought to himself as he smiled, enjoying the fill of Frankie in his arms. If Fulton caught him like his he would surely die, but at this point he didn't care and judging by Frankie's smile she didn't either.

_-Maybe we do have a chance-_ he said to himself.

Time seemed to fly by as they continued to dance for several fast songs and slow songs, not one leaving the dance floor or each other for that matter. Very soon, too soon to Portman they had to leave and head back to school or they would be late for curfew. They all got together with the other Ducks and Scooter before all making their way towards the school.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: This chapter was a lot longer then I thought, hope you liked it, sorry I'm not very good on details. Please no flames and Review and message.))


	12. Screams in the Night

**Chapter 12: Screams in the Night**

As soon as the Ducks arrived at school they said their goodnight before heading their separate ways.

"Are you going to hang out with us a few hours FJ?" Fulton asked as they walked to their dorms.

"Sure, I'll come by your guy's dorm after I shower and change. Then we can listen to music" Frankie said as both boys nodded.

"Sounds cool baby" Portman said, his smile not once fading after their dance and the fact that Frankie hadn't left his side since they started dancing.

"Alright, I'll see you boys in a few minutes, so behave yourselves" she said playfully.

"Yes mother" the Bash Brother said in unison as Frankie smiled as she entered her room as soon as she arrived.

They stood there for several moments before turning and walking silently back to their dorm, all the while Portman silently wondering if Fulton would kill him in his sleep if and when he found about their dance earlier.

"Man that was fun" Frankie said as she fell back onto Fulton's bed while he was in the shower thirty minutes after she arrived at both Fulton and Portman's room fully dressed in a long black tank top and long gray sweat pants.

"Yeah it sure was, thanks for the dance by the way" Portman said as he looked away from the book he was reading to Frankie, he smirked at seeing the slight blush on Frankie's cheeks.

"No problem" she said as she smiled crossed her knees while she was lying down and soon began tapping her foot to the music.

"You sing beautifully" Portman said after several long moments as he turned his attention away from his book over to Frankie and noticed that she was now sound asleep and was lying on her left side, facing him, her right arm bent so it acted as a pillow while her left arm was wrapped around her stomach, while her legs were drawn up close to her.

Her breathing was slow and even as she seem curled up more into Fulton's bed, as she moved some of her long black hair fell in front of her face.

Portman stared at her for several moments before closing his book after marking and quietly stud up and walked over to the sleeping beauty. Looking over his shoulder he glanced towards the bathroom trying to hear if Fulton as going to exit any minute.

Hearing the shower still running Portman turned his attention by to Frankie and slowly raised his hand and softly moved the piece of hair that fell in front of her face back before brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

He gave a smile as he saw Frankie give a tiny smile before turning and sitting on his bed before he picked up his book and began reading.

Portman was just reaching an interesting part of his book when he suddenly heard the sound of whimpering; despite the fact the music was slightly loud.

Looking up he began looking around before his eyes landed on Frankie who was now crying in her sleep and slowly trashing about slightly whimpering.

The next thing Portman didn't expect, Frankie moving and thrashing around the bed as she continued to cry in her sleep when suddenly she screamed, a scream so terrible that it made his blood turn as cold as ice.

Portman immediately shot out of bed like a bullet, his book crashing to the floor forgotten as he rushed over to Frankie who continued to thrash about screaming and crying.

"Frankie, Frankie wake up!" he said desperately as he shook her.

Frankie gave out another scream before her eyes suddenly snapped up and she quickly sat up as her arms instantly latched around the first thing she came in contact with; Portman.

She buried her face in his chest, her tears slowly running down his bare chest. It didn't take very long for the bathroom door to fly open as Fulton practically ran out the door; thankfully he was fully dressed in along gray t-shirt and black sweat pants.

Fulton stared at the scene before him for a few moments; his sister was in the arms of his bare chest friend crying her eyes out.

Before Portman knew it Fulton was sitting on the other side of Frankie, carefully rubbing her back "Francesca" Fulton said softly.

Portman knew it must have been something serious if Fulton was calling his sister by her name instead of Siren as he normally does.

"Come here, its okay" Fulton said as Frankie slowly removed her arms from around Portman's neck and soon going around Fulton's as she crawled onto his lap like a child, Fulton's arms wrapping around her waist protectively.

"Make it stop, make the pain go away. Please, I don't want to remember" Frankie begged as her face was buried into Fulton's neck, yet could be heard as clear as day.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, your okay" Fulton said as he stroked the back of Frankie's head for several long moments until he finally heard her breathing become soft and even.

Carefully as to not to wake her Fulton lifted Frankie up before placing her in his bed and pulling the covers up to her chin before turning and looking at Portman who sat on his bed quietly with a concerned and confused look on his face.

"I suppose you want an explanation, huh?" Fulton said he let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, after that it would be nice to know what's going on" Portman said as he sat up and turned off the music before sitting down on his bed, facing Fulton how had move to see at Frankie's feet.

Fulton let out another sigh before he nodded while staring at the floor with a serious look, his arms resting on his knees while he clutched his fists so tight that they turned why.

"I guess I should first tell you that Frankie and I aren't an only child" Fulton said after several long moments, "W-We had an older sister…Lorain" he said in a husky voice.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Hope you liked it, Review and message. Please no flames.))


	13. Never Good Enough

**((A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to all of you I have been motivated to write/edit my future chapters. So thanks for reading and a big thanks to all those who reviewed.))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Never Good Enough

Portman sat there quietly. He didn't know Fulton had another sister, hell he didn't even know about Frankie let alone the fact she was his best friends sister until she walked out of her bathroom when the Ducks went to see her that one day.

From what the D-5 Ducks told him he knew that Fulton kept his private life, well, private. They also said that he never liked talking about his time at home.

"You have an older sister?" Portman asked confused.

"…Had…we had an older sister" Fulton said as he buried his face in his hands, making sure not to cover his month so he could talk.

"…What happened to her?" Portman asked as he watched Fulton suddenly tense.

"She was murdered…by our father" he said after several long moments and by the near shaking Fulton was close to tears.

Now normally, Portman would call anyone that cried a pansy, but this, this was no laughing matter.

"I guess it'd be easier to start from the beginning. Our home isn't the best, my mom has to work two jobs and dad was an abusive alcoholic who couldn't hold a job. For awhile everything was fine, but ever since Frankie was born he seemed to hate her. He believed she wasn't his child because everyone in the family has dark brown eyes while Frankie has blue. He always said mom had cheated on him and that Frankie wasn't his, even though we were twins" he said as he paused for a long moment.

"He always said how she should have never been born. How she was weak that she wouldn't be good enough for anything" Fulton said as he lowered his hands onto his legs as he clinched his fists so tight that they were the color of snow as an angry expression crossed his features.

"He eventually started to beat Frankie for any little thing she did wrong and when he was alone with her head just beat her for the heck of it. Our mom was too afraid of our father, Lorain and I tried what we could to make it stop, but he never did" Fulton said as he looked at Portman who looked angry at what he was hearing.

"It went on for awhile until finally mom couldn't take it anymore and threw our dad's drunken ass out. We thought he was gone for good, but we were wrong. It happened some time before we were going to the Olympics to be Team USA and it's the reason why she didn't come with me" he said as he got a flashback of what happened that night.

Portman sat quietly as he clinched his fists tightly before turning to look down at Frankie as he felt a deep pain in his chest, not for himself, but for Fulton and Frankie.

Judging by Fulton's tone he knew full well that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be good, which only made the pain he felt for them worse. He let out a heavy sigh as he mentally tried to prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I'll be continuing & updating soon and Please Review and message and no flames. Next chapter will be longer. Promise.))


	14. Though His Eyes and a Promise Made

**Chapter 14: Through His Eyes and a Promise Made**

***Flashback***

_A young Fulton sat quietly in his mother's car. He and his mother were on their way home from the grocery store while Lorain stayed home with Frankie, who wanted to just stay in and hang out with her older sister._

_Despite the fact that Frankie was his twin she was really close with Loran and being Frankie's twin and brother he couldn't deny his sister's simple joy in just wanting to hang out with their older sister. _

_The family had been doing well since his mother had kicked their father out of the house sometime ago and everything was going well, or so he thought. Sometime after he had left his sister he felt as if something was wrong, that something was wrong with Frankie, yet he could not grasp what it was. _

_-Fulton!- came a sudden cry in his mind as he suddenly felt as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart, something was wrong. He clutched his chest in pain for several moments until the pain went away, but the feeling that something was wrong seemed to linger._

_He once heard that twins had a special bond and that on rare occasions could read each other's emotions or mind during certain times._

"_Mom, can you hurry up? Something's wrong" Fulton told his mom in a worried tone as he looked out the window, silently praying what he felt was nothing at all._

_The ride to the house seemed to take forever and when they finally got there Fulton threw open the car door and jumped out even before it came to a stop._

"_Fulton, what's wrong?" Mrs. Reed asked in a worried tone as she watched her son run out of the car towards the door._

"_Mom, hurry up, please" Fulton said as he desperately tired to open the door once he noticed that all lights inside the house were out. Lorain would never turn off all the lights, at least not until everyone was home._

_Sensing her son's panic Mrs. Reed quickly ran up to the door, the groceries now lying forgotten in the back of the car._

_Fulton wasted no time in darting though the door once it opened. Pain griped his heart; he was not prepared for the scene before him. Fulton stared in shock once he go inside, the entire house was trashed. The furniture around the area from tables, chairs and anything else was completely broken; glass lie all over the place in small pieces, but what drew his attention was the blood. _

"_Lorain, Frankie!" Mrs. Reed yelled as she quickly disappeared into the kitchen to call the police._

_While his mother was in the kitchen he quickly darted up the stairs, to worried about his sisters to think about the blood. As he ran up the stairs noticing that at the top the stair railing was broken. "Frankie, Lorain!" he continued to yell repeatedly, sadly he received no answer from neither of the girls._

"_Frankie!" he said as he headed to Frankie's room. Upon getting closer he noticed that her front door was completely torn off its hinges and that blood lead out of the room._

_Without thinking twice he ran into her room and what he found will forever be marked on his soul, for there in Frankie's room on her side was Lorain, but what was the most terrifying was the fact that half her head was gone and that blood now covered the back walls and the closet door. _

"_Mom!" he yelled as tears fell from his eyes as he fell to his knees beside his older sister. _

_Ms. Reed came running in, phone pressed against her ear while she talked to the operator who was desperately trying to calm the hysterical Ms. Reed down._

_The moment Ms. Reed saw Lorain the phone dropped the ground with a thud as she screamed; tears soon filled her eyes as she joined Fulton beside her eldest child, her first born._

_Tears continued to run down Fulton's face as he suddenly looked up, and whispered one name. _

"_Frankie" he said before standing up and running out the door, he didn't get far when he stopped and noticed something he hadn't before, there was blood everywhere. All up and down the halls, on the broken railing, down the stairs. _

_He immediately knew it had to be Frankie's. Not bothering to waste time he began running all over the house crying out Frankie's name. _

_He checked everywhere he could think of when he suddenly he remember the one place he didn't check; the basement._

_His heart beat against his chest while his lungs burned like fire as he ran down the all towards the basement door, as he was running down the all he noticed a long trail of blood leading towards the basement door._

_Fulton's breath got caught in his throat as he stud in front of the basement door that had a large blood spot on it, with blood dripping from the door knob. Hesitantly, he slowly reached out, desperately trying to ignore the warm liquid on his hands as he opened the door._

_The stairs leading down were dark, but he didn't need to see that the trail of blood continued downstairs. Fulton swallowed the large lump in his throat as he flicked on the lights, but soon remembered that they didn't work. Slowly he made his way down, flowing the blood trail, his heart pounding harder and harder against his chest as his shirt clung to him due to the cold sweat._

_It took only a few second to find what he was looking for; there in front of him bathed in moonlight from the small window was Frankie. "Fr-" he started to say, but couldn't finish as his heart gave out a painful cry as he stared in shock at what was before him._

_His sister, his twin lie blooded and what appeared lifeless in front of the dark colored wall a few feet of him. Without realizing it his body seemed to have moved on his own. _

_As he got closer he saw that she was lying on her stomach, her left hand stretched out over her head along with her hair, but the sight he next was forever burned into his soul, Frankie was lying there covered in with deep cuts, bruises, and many wounds, but the most shocking fact of all was that she was completely naked._

_He gave out a cry of pure agony as he fell to his knees beside her bloody body. _

"_F-Frankie" Fulton found himself forcing out as his trembling hands reached out as he carefully turned her over onto her back, all the while desperately trying not to hurt her. When he did so her face wasn't much different form her back, -That bastard he r- he cursed, not being able to finish that thought, he didn't need any doctor to what that man had done. _

"_Its okay, you're going to be okay" he panicky whispered as tears flowed like a waterfall down his cheeks. He then carefully placed two fingers onto her neck, checking for any sighs of life. Luckily he found out._

"_Fu-" came a sudden a very low whisper, a whisper that he almost didn't catch it. Looking down at his sister he saw that she was looking at him though half opened eyes._

"_Fu-"she said, attempting to say him name again before she started coughing and spit up blood and soon closed her eyes again._

_Fear gripped his heart more as he watched Frankie close her eyes._

"_No" he cried desperately. "No, Frankie don't close your eyes, stay awake, stay with me" he said as he looking around desperately to find something to cover her he suddenly spotted a large blanket that was sitting on the dryer. He had to get her out of here and to the hospital fast or he'd another sister forever. _

_Quickly he stud up and ran over and snatching up the blanket and went back over to Frankie and carefully wrapped her up in it, all the while being careful of her injuries._

_Once she was wrapped up he carefully lifted her up, her body soon became limp against his as her head fell back slightly before he shifted so that it rested on his chest._

"_Your going to be okay sis, I promise" he said as he turned and quickly ran up the stairs while trying not to shake her to much and out the front door just as the paramedics showed up._

_Before he knew what was happening Frankie was taken from his arms and he somehow found himself sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting anxiously to hear any word about his sister while his mom was with a few police men taking a statement._

_Time seemed to blur and slow down, as days and nights merged together. Soon Fulton found himself sitting beside his sister's hospital bed a few days later. From what the police found out Mr. Reed, his father had gone insane due to constant drinking and drug use and wanted to get revenge on being kicked out._

_Frankie had appeared to have suffered a great deal, the doctors didn't give him much detail, but said that she was both tortured physically and most likely mentally, along with multiple scars, laceration, many broken bones, bruises, and internal bleeding._

"_Fulton dear?" Ms. Reed called softly as she shook her son lightly on the arm. Ever since the doctors told them they could see Frankie, Fulton had not left her side once and if he did he only left to either shower, eat, and use the bathroom before coming back._

_Fulton gave a loud grown as he lifted his head up from the side of his sisters bed "Is she awake?" he asked slightly groggy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his mom before turning to look back at Frankie, one hand still clinging to his sisters._

"_Not yet sweetie" Ms. Reed said softly, "Fulton honey, your going to need to leave soon, remember the Ducks need you and your leaving in a few hours" she continued as Fulton suddenly got a stubborn look on his face as he turned his back on his mother._

"_I'm not going, I'm not leaving her" he said as he softly as he rubbed his thumb slowly against his sister's limp hand._

"_Fulton" Ms. Reed began, but was cut off._

"_I said no" Fulton said, his tone obviously showing that he was irritated and pissed off. "I'm not leaving her."_

_Ms. Reed let out a heavy sigh as she leaned forward and kissed Fulton and Frankie on the forehead before leaving the room. Most likely to return to work or grave more at the loss of her older daughter. Within the time while Frankie was in the hospital, Lorain's funeral had been held, against his protest, saying that they should wait until Frankie was better so that she could attended, but to his disappointment it could not be held off any longer and soon he had to say goodbye to his older sister while Frankie could not._

_The room become quite so that the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor._

_He let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, still holding his sisters hand when suddenly he felt her hand squeeze his as a quite and soft voice filled his ears._

"_Idiot" said a low and weak voice as Fulton head shot up and looked directly at Frankie who giving him a weak smile._

"_Frankie!" he yelled as he stud up, but never let go of her hand. "I thought I lost you sis" he said softly as silent tears began to roll down his cheek._

_Fulton smiled softly as he sat down gently on the side of the bed, "Geez, you go to sleep for a few days and the first words out of your month is calling me an idiot" Fulton said playfully as he whipped the tears away. _

"_Naturally, because you are" she whispered as she looked up at her brother "If you think I'm going to let you miss being Team USA your wrong bucko" she said playfully, although he could tell she was still in pain._

"_Frankie, I'm not leaving you. I mean god damnit your in the hospital" Fulton said in anger. He knew what his sister was trying to do and he wasn't doing it._

"_Fulton" she said softly, "The Ducks need you, you can't let them down. Promise me that you'll leave now and go get ready. The Ducks at least need one of the Reed Twins on the team" she said as she closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them slowly._

"_But-"Fulton started, but was interrupted._

"_No buts, I wanted to play on Team USA and kick ass, but since I can't at the moment I need you to do it for me" she said as she raised her right hand and slowly removed something from around her neck._

"_I was going to give it to you before we left to meet the Ducks" she said as she held out something in her hand._

_Slowly, Fulton reached out and took it and soon realized that it was a chain necklace with a dog-tag hanging from it, like the ones you see army people wear; only there was one. On closer inspection he noticed that 'Frankie' was written on it._

_Fulton turned his gaze away from the necklace before looking at Frankie as she pulled out something from under her shirt and soon realized she too wore a dog-tag necklace, but instead on hers it read 'Fulton' on the front, this obviously being the missing part of his since dog-tags always came in two.._

"_I may not be there physically, but I'll always be there cheering you on in sprit" she said as she gave a weak smile._

_Fear gripped his heart at hearing this, "Frankie-" he started, but once again she interrupted._

"_I'm not going anywhere, it just something for you to remember that I'm always with you even if I'm not physically there" she said as her brother's expression softened "Now go and give them hell for me" she said playfully._

_Fulton gave a small laugh as he nodded, he didn't want to go and leave her, but he would do it for her. "Sure thing sister" he said as he smiled at her. _

"_Also, promise me you won't tell the others. If they knew what happened they'll want to come here and see me and I can't afford to have them distracted, they'll have enough to worry about with a certain team" she said as Fulton let out a heavy sigh._

"_Okay, I promise" he said as he placed his dog-tag necklace around his neck before he lead down and kissed his sister on the forehead, "Will you be okay?" he asked with concern._

"_Ch-please, I'm like you. Nothing can stop me" she said as she raised her left fist._

_Fulton smiled as he bumps fists with her before he nods, "Alright, I'll do it for you" he said as he turned and walked towards the door. "Love you Frankie" he said before turning and walked out of her bedroom to get ready and tell the doctors._

"_Love you too bro" Frankie said softly as she watched him leave, but unknown to him the moment he left a painful expression crossed her face._

"_I'm sorry Fulton" she said softly as she let out a heavy painful breath as her eyes closed, all the while her right hand still clutched around her necklace with his name on it._

***End of Flashback***

_**

* * *

**_

((**A/N: Wow that was a lot longer then I expected. Well, anyway, hope you like it. Review, message, and no flames please.))**


	15. Making Sense and There's Just Something

**((A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you like this new chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you all.))**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Making Sense and There's Just Something**

Fulton paused for several long moments after telling Portman what happened before he continued.

"As I was leaving the hospital I passed two nurses who were talking by the front desk. I didn't hear all of the conversation, but I did hear one of the nurses say the patient in room 137 had fallen into a coma" he said as he let out a heavy sigh. "I wanted to go back, but…I made her a promise" Fulton said as his expression showed just how torn he was in either choosing to be with the Ducks or stay with his sister.

-_That bastard!- _was the first thought that went though Portman's mind. –_He raped her, his own daughter!- _he continued to yell in his mind, as he clinched his fist until they turned white.

"Two days before the game with the Iceland team I got a call from my mom telling me that Frankie had woken up from her coma. I left for the hospital once we got home" he said as he swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat.

Portman gave a silent nod, he remembered how anxious Fulton had been on the plane ride home and how once it landed it seemed as if he had vanished the moment he exited the plane.

"I went to see her and just found her sitting there in bed, just staring at her hands, by the expression on her face I knew something was wrong. We sat together for awhile before she fell asleep and I left ask the doctor who was taking care of her what was wrong" he said as he sighed.

"I found him and demanded to know what was wrong and he…he told me that after she had woken up from her coma she wouldn't respond to anyone, wouldn't talk, not even to our mother. They then found out that…that she was blind."

Portman's eyes widen, -_Frankie is blind!?-_ he said in shock.

"Wh-how?" he found himself asking, silently wondering he and the others had missed something like this.

"The doctor said that due to trauma her body reacted out of instincts, said since she didn't want to see or remember what happened so her body reacted. She still remembers, but she can't see."

"Then how does she, you know see and read and stuff?" Portman asked since he couldn't remember exactly how it worked; he never really paid much attention to that kind of stuff.

"They have special books made, people who can't see to be able to see by touching, but since she has eidetic memory and the fact that I'm also her twin it helps" Fulton said as he looked up at Portman who had a confused look.

"Eidetic memory? What's that? And how does being a twin help?" he asked confused.

"Total recall, like photographic memory, but instead of seeing in order to remember she uses it by hearing" Fulton said as Portman nodded.

"As for the twin thing," Fulton said after a few moments to let Portman collect his thoughts. "It is a well known fact that out of all the bonds between two people, twins are one of the closest. Twins share a special bond that goes beyond anything known to facts" he said as he pauses again.

"Anyway, since we're twins we can…sense each other. Frankie never needed a seeing eye dog or a walking stick because of me, because I was always with her, so in a way though our bond Frankie can see, though my eyes."

It was all making since now, why she wore her glasses, why she always held onto Fulton or someone's arm when they walked and who she was singing about that one night before they went to the club. It all made sense.

"Does anyone else know about this? And why didn't you tell me or anyone before?" Portman asked, desperately trying to control his anger, even though he wanted to punch and tare at anything he could get to. He then glanced at Frankie who was still peacefully asleep.

It seemed that while they were talking she had turned on her right side and was curled up in a ball while her left hand rested by her head. She looked so much like a small child. He watched her for several long moments, silently making a vow that he wouldn't let any other man hurt her before turning and looking back at Fulton.

"Yeah" Fulton said as he let out a heavy sigh, "Me, Hans, and Bombay knew and a very few others."

Fulton seemed to pause for a moment to collect his thoughts. "The reason why Frankie and I didn't tell you or anyone because she wanted to be treated the same as before she was blind" he said as he turned and glanced at Frankie and if possible the look on his face saddens more.

"She hates that she can't see," Fulton said as he turned back to Portman. "She hates it because her blindness is a constant reminder of that night. She once told me that even thou she could not see, she still relives that night over and over again though her eyes" he said as he signs heavily.

Portman gives a small nod.

"Bombay and Hans knew?" Portman asked confused.

Fulton nodded slowly. "Yeah, after she woke up from her coma she had to go to physical therapy and a therapist along with learning how to handle being blind and learning how to do sign language since she wouldn't talk to anyone. It was hard for her and she was depressed, the doctors were afraid that she would be suicidal" he said as he glanced at Frankie and stroked the back of her hand with his free hand since she was still holding his other one.

"They thought she was suicidal?" Portman asked shocked, that he couldn't believe it Frankie didn't seem to be the type to even consider something like that.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't. She was depressed, but she found other methods for her rage. Since she was little she tried everything to gain our father's approval. That's why she went joined martial arts, boxing, singing, dancing, and hockey. She nearly destroyed herself doing it."

He sighed again. "None of it worked. Anyway, while she was going though all that stuff after waking up from the coma I joined in learning how to do sigh language so I could help her, but I didn't stick around long since by then it was the summer and we had to leave for Eden Hall our first year."

Portman nodded in understanding, showing that he was listening.

"While I was here and while Frankie in therapy our father, who had escaped the authorities had been found and was going to trial for…well, lets just say a shit load of things. Bombay as her lawyer and then after our father was found guilty she continued with all that stuff with Bombay and Hans's help until she got better. She sees Bombay as a father figure and Hans as a grandfather, that's why it was so hard for her" Fulton said as he paused to allow Portman to take in the information.

"After the game with Varsity last year I stayed by Frankie's side helping and eventually she started talking again, so we no longer had to use sign language to communicate. Then during the summer she studied her ass of to get into Eden Hall. She would have had all AP classes if she wanted, but she wanted to stay with me, you see after the incident she became very…skittish around people, mostly guys. She also suffered from countless nightmares of that night and I was the only one she felt safe with."

Portman once again nodded as he tried to get his brain to register all the information that he was hearing, "I understand" he said he glanced at the digital clock on his desk to see that it was 1:00 AM in the morning.

"We should probably get some sleep" he commented as he got under the covers of his bed.

"Yeah" Fulton said as he moved to lie beside Frankie making sure to lie outside of the covers, his back against the wall. He shifted for a moment as he used his free hand to move the covers up more to cover his sister so she wouldn't get cold.

"Night dude" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Night" Portman replied as he shut off the light and the music before making himself comfortable in bed. He didn't immediately go to sleep, even though he was both physical and mentally exhausted.

He shifted so that he was lying on his left side facing towards Fulton and Frankie's direction, his eyes instantly locking on Frankie's beautiful face. He couldn't believe all the things that Fulton had just told him, he couldn't even begin to understand how anyone could hate someone as exciting and beautiful as Frankie.

He mentally sighed to himself.

­_-She wouldn't want me. Not after all that bastard did to her- _he thought to himself _- I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her, I mean just look at me_- he thought when he suddenly felt a pain in his chest when that thought hit him, and yet there was something about Frankie he just couldn't get off his mind.

He let out another heavy sigh as he turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling while he linked his hands behind his head.

-_There's just something about her-­_ he thought once again before he lowered his arms onto his stomach and closed his eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Hope you liked it, if there is any confusion please fill free to message me. You know what to do, Review, message, and as usual no flames.))


End file.
